Bishōnen
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: When a mysterious boy named Naruto Uzumaki arrives at the prestigious Konoha Academy he soon learns the school isn't run by the faculty but by three good looking boys, or the 'Bishonen Princes'. It was all fine and dandy until they wanted him to join as the fourth Prince...AU.YAOI/Slash.SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction.

**Main Pairing(s): SasuNaruSasu**

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), BL (boy love), Foul Language.

**Bishōnen: **A Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful boy, or beautiful youth." The term describes an aesthetic widely shared in Asia: a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of sex.

**A/N:** This is another version of Naruto Hime, one of the first fanfiction stories I wrote. You are not required to read the other version to read this one.

* * *

**I**

**The New Arrival**

* * *

**Naruto**

It wasn't a particularly tragic story from his point of view but the people that had been put in charge of his well-being after the incident insisted that he get as far away from his old life as possible.

Naruto Uzumaki stared out of the tinted car window to the rising sun in the eastern sky. He sighed against the leather interior his head rested on, his blue eyes drinking in the details of his new home. Konoha was a city he had visited once as a small child with his parents but the memories were fuzzy and the only thing he remembered was his father ruffling his blond hair fondly and the smell of cotton candy on a hot summer day.

"What do you think?" a voice asked from the front seat. Naruto ran a tanned hand through his spiked blond hair and managed a small smile.

"It's beautiful," he said, sitting upright. His fingers found the button that lowered the window and he closed his eyes as the cool morning air swept across his sun kissed face. He opened his eyes and observed the odd architecture of Konoha. There were a lot of colorful domed buildings, all crowded together as if they didn't want to disturb the thick clump of trees that made up most of the city. He poked his head slightly out the window as the car neared its destination, a gated community in the southern part of the city. Here the houses seemed to grow larger and more spaced out.

"There it is," the voice said, alerting Naruto to the large white building that sprang from the trees. "Konoha Academy."

Naruto felt his stomach flip nervously, making his hands find the small turquoise crystal that hung around his neck.

_Mother. Father. I made it._

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura Haruno had picked the worst day to dress provocatively, even though it was entirely involuntary. She squinted against the early morning sunlight as it pierced the top of her black Cadillac CTS, not bothering to lower her car visor.

"It's probably nothing," she murmured to herself as she pulled into Konoha Academy's student parking lot. "It's just another meeting."

She grabbed her large, pale green, COACH bag and dug into the side pocket for her blackberry. There was a text that was sent at exactly five in the morning and in bold text were the words: STUDENT COUNCIL MEETING. 6 AM. DON'T BE LATE.

The student council office was located on the southeast corner of the massive school building, wedged between the girls dormitory and the cafeteria. The instant Sakura opened the side door of the east entrance she stopped and nervously adjusted her dark blue blazer, redoing and undoing the top bottom as she walked towards the wooden door that was marked STUDENT COUNCIL.

She sighed, her hand on the door, as she unsuccessfully tried to lower the hem of her plaid skirt. She had been in such a hurry that morning she had fumbled blindly into her closet and picked out her roommates uniform.

As she entered she was greeted with the sound of soft spoken voices and the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Her stomach rumbled.

"Sakura!" called a familiar voice cheerfully. "We've been waiting for you."

Sakura gave the room a strained smile. The room was filled with all fifteen members (including herself) of student council, most of whom greeted her sleepily. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had gotten summoned for a last minute meeting.

The room was spacious with an adjacent bathroom and kitchen. The walls were painted a pale yellow that glowed in the early morning sun. Most of the members were seated on the luxurious red leather couches even though there was an oval conference table that seated all of them.

Someone immediately handed her a mug of coffee and a copy of the meetings itinerary and she sat down at the conference table. Seeing this, the other members started to fill in the remaining seats until only five seats remained open. Even though there were fifteen members of the council only five of them actually voted. Sakura had given them the nickname Fearsome Five and consisting of five boys named Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame. The five remained standing. It was Deidara who greeted Sakura so cheerfully.

Sakura quickly apologized for her tardiness even though she was twenty minutes early and the meeting got underway, lead by student council president Itachi Uchiha. On the outside Itachi was the picture of perfection. He was the very definition of tall dark and handsome but when his cold black eyes landed on someone it felt as if they were under harsh scrutiny. When Sakura felt the eyes land on her face, her sea-green eyes immediately bobbed and weaved to avoid his.

"Sakura," he finally said. "I've been hearing rumors that Sasuke has left the Bishonen Princes."

It wasn't exactly a question because Itachi knew it was true and so did most of the room. She felt everyone give her sympathetic glance as Itachi stepped closer. Sakura could feel a headache coming on.

"I thought we made it clear that we didn't want to hear about anymore of his…antics."

The Bishonen Princes was a fundraiser idea started by the Fearsome Five their freshman year at Konoha Academy. The five of them marketed themselves as the epitome of what a student at Konoha Academy could be: smart, talented, good looking, and most importantly successful. Never mind that the five of them came from wealthy families and they needed only say their surnames to get what they wanted. But it didn't matter. Itachi along with the other four created calendars, buttons, t-shirts, hosted two fundraisers and threw a few school events and turned themselves into the idols of the school. All in one week.

The fundraiser was so successful that Itachi expanded it into a club and recruited Sasuke (his younger brother) and two others, Neji and Gaara to take over for them. Sakura along with her best friend and roommate Ino had been recruited as the Bishonen Princes prep-team and organizers.

Sakura was put in charge as president of the club and acted as the link between the student council and the club. Tenten and another girl named Hinata were assigned to marketing and recruitment. There were also a network of other students who helped with sales and technology (mostly social media). But the sole faces of the club were the Tragic Trio, another of Sakura's nicknames. Tragic because the price of being a member the club was an ironclad contract that was renewed at the end of each year.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Sasori said, saving Sakura from Itachi's intense gaze. "He has been acting like a brat ever since the calendar shoot last semester."

"I say we smack some sense into him," said Kisame, a burly senior who was Itachi's second in command.

Itachi smirked, as if he had done just that. "I'm afraid that's illegal."

"Sasuke's under contract," said Hidan, addressing the whole room. "Until that contract ends he has to fulfill his Bishonen responsibilities. It's up to all of us to make sure he does that."

"I say we find someone else to replace him," Deidara said. "A fresh face would be perfect for the club."

"That would mean holding auditions," Sasori replied. "We've already combed through every student in this school and they all can't compete with Neji, Gaara and Sasuke. With the semester almost up we don't have many options."

"Get him under control," Itachi said. Sakura clinched the hem of her skirt under the table to keep herself from running out of the room. "Understood?"

Sakura nodded. "Understood."

The rest of the meeting went on as usual with budget reports, and event planning. The entire time Sakura felt the eyes of the fearsome five slid over her. The instant they were dismissed she called her team together.

* * *

**Sasuke**

The looks Sasuke Uchiha got when he uttered his protest were not what he was used to getting so he defiantly crossed his arms and repeated himself.

"I won't do it," he said in a toneless voice. He intensified the glare he was giving the four girls surrounding his desk to punctuate his point. None of them flinched but he could sense the subtle shift as their panic started to rise.

"But Sasuke," Sakura started steadily, as if she was afraid to scare him off. "When you pose with your shirt open we see a fifteen percent increase in calendar sales."

Sakura Haruno was the type of girl who changed her hair twenty times a day but if you missed a meeting, cut her off mid-sentence, or left crumbs on her four thousand dollar Ethan Allen coffee table, her face would turn various degrees of red and she'd have an apocalyptic meltdown.

Sakura inhaled loudly and Sasuke knew he was about to hear a very long lecture that involved underlined parts of his contract so his eyes found the patch on her scalp that wasn't dyed pink (her color choice that week). In that instant he decided, like that small patch of dark brown hair on her head, he wouldn't yield to her will any longer. He had put up with belonging to the club only because his brother had requested it (blackmailed him) and if he was being honest with himself he had nothing better to do with his time. He had perfect grades, popularity, perfect skin, perfect nails, perfect hair and cheek bones but still… he couldn't help feeling there was something he was missing. Certainly not friends, he had little patience for those. As for lovers, well, he had a revolving door of those but they were also expandable.

"Gaara said he'd be willing to do it," Hinata said, making him surface from his thoughts. He was wondering how long the second-in-command would take to speak up. Hinata Hyuuga was just as formidable as Sasuke when it came to looks and talent but since she was always painfully shy it made it hard for her to make friends. She had long straight black hair that fell into perfect waves around her petite frame, a full mouth, soft porcelain skin and kind lilac eyes. If only she'd come out of her shell.

Sasuke's bored black eyes shifted to glance at her and she immediately blushed.

"You can't just quit," a voice huffed from his left. Sasuke almost smiled. Tenten was the only one of the four that didn't put up with his bullshit. She also had the advantage of being a close friend of his family. The fourth and final one who curiously hadn't given him any grief yet was Ino. She was a tall beautiful blond girl but since she didn't have Hinata's natural grace and talent Sasuke had lost interest in her the minute he bed her.

"We could really use your help here Ino," Sakura said to the blond girl standing next to her opposite of Sasuke. Ino wasn't listening to Sakura though because she kept turning to look behind her towards the front of the classroom. Sasuke almost chalked it up to her short attention span but she had been doing it since the four of them cornered him at his desk to get to the bottom of his recent absence at their lunch table.

Sasuke deciding to sit at a different lunch table for a week had caused such a chaotic disturbance in the lunchroom he kept doing it. There was something so entertaining in watching people turn to gawk at him openly as if they couldn't believe he'd dare to defy Sakura and his brother.

"Go away." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as if he was taking a nap. "All of you. This isn't even your class room."

There was a brief moment of silence as the girls exchanged looks. Sasuke stretched and pretended they weren't there. It was easy enough. He had pretended they hadn't existed for years before his brother created this "club".

"Who _is_ that?" Ino asked, her attention now consumed by the front of the classroom. The girls turned around to face the direction she was looking at. It was hard to tell since a small crowd had gathered around a single figure sitting down.

"New kid, he transferred yesterday," Tenten said automatically. If there was something that was happening at the school Tenten would know about it.

Sakura looked at Tenten skeptically, "Transfer?"

"I thought this school didn't accept Transfers," said Hinata.

"Rumor is that he's the godson of the dean," Tenten said giving a shrug.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up. This mysterious transfer was obviously mysterious enough to keep the girls attention away from him and whatever stole their attention was probably not worthwhile. Unfortunately the dull tone of the school bell prevented them from joining the small crowd of worshippers. It amazed Sasuke how easily everyone was taken with something new entering their dull lives. The girls tried to speak to him again but finally left his side when there was only two minutes left until the final bell.

"We'll talk later," Sakura said over her shoulder.

Sasuke turned his attention to the polished window he sat next to. He silently thanked the distraction in the front of the room again, knowing that their teacher would be late as usual so the students needed something to preoccupy their time.

Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him and his ears perked up enough to listen in on the group that was like a growing more apparent in his peripheral vision.

"Umm…I just arrived today."

Sasuke almost felt sorry for this boy, he must have answered that question a thousand times since he had sat down because there was weary edge to his voice. Very slowly, Sasuke turned his head to see this seemingly interesting person only to find he was staring at the backs of his classmates. Confused, Sasuke looked around. He and two other people were the only ones sitting down. The other two, Sasuke observed, were too busy making-out to notice. Sasuke glared at the large crowd of students surrounding the new arrival. How interesting was this kid

"So how'd you pull it off?" it was that idiot Kiba. "Is the dean really your godmother?"

"I told you already," came the irritated reply.

Everything went still before the center of attention sighed, mumbling something. There was a brief moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kiba turning bright red. Great, that new arrival was a comedian too. Deciding that it wasn't really worth his time, Sasuke turned back to the window.

The class was too busy fawning over the new student to notice the teacher entering.

"Good morning class," Kakashi called in a sing song voice.

"Good morning," the class sang back, quickly shuffling to their seats.

"Ah, I see we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi said his eyes twinkling at the new arrival.

Sasuke pulled away from the window in time to see the student stand in front of the classroom.

"I'm Naruto." The new transfer grinned showing off a row of perfectly white teeth. "Nice to meet all of you." After a pause he furrowed his eyebrows then added, "Again."

The class giggled as Naruto resumed his seat and Kakashi started his listening. All the while Sasuke sat frozen in his seat staring at the back of Naruto's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**The New Roommate**

* * *

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru Nara had just thrown his alarm clock across the room and was about to return to sleep when the door of his dorm room gently opened and a boy he had never seen before entered.

Shikamaru sat up in shock as he watched the boy freeze in the doorframe, his tanned cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Hey," the boy said in surprise.

Shikamaru cautiously turned on his bedside lamp and bathed the room in pale lamplight. A quick glance at the boxes and luggage stacked on top of the extra twin bed in the corner of the room confirmed why the boy had entered unannounced.

Shikamaru had gotten a mild warning from the office at the beginning of the semester about a transfer student moving in but they hadn't bothered giving him an exact date when said student would be arriving.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied, realizing he had been staring without saying anything.

The boy was average height with spiky blond hair, a bright smile, and sun kissed skin. But the thing that captivated Shikamaru the most was the boy's glowing blue eyes that shimmered with warmth. He was…_beautiful_.

"I didn't mean to wake you," the boy said with an apologetic smile. "I just got here this morning and wanted to check out my room before I went to my next class."

Shikamaru barley had time to take in the rushed explanation before a tanned hand was placed in front of his face.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto."

Even closer the boy seemed to be buzzing with energy, but Shikamaru also noticed the dark circles under Naruto's eyes and the way his smile tightened.

Shikamaru shook the hand that was offered.

"Shikamaru," he replied, and then added. "Nice to meet you too."

"I wish we could talk but –" Naruto said stepping back. "I should get going."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding but instead of leaving, Naruto reached into his back pocket and plucked out a map and schedule. After a few seconds of staring blankly at the pieces of paper beads of sweat started to pepper his forehead.

"Do you need help?" Shikamaru asked when the silence became painfully awkward. Naruto's relieved face made a light blush appear across Shikamaru's nose.

"Thanks," Naruto said handing Shikamaru the papers. "I've always sucked at directions."

Shikamaru studied the class schedule, noting that all of Naruto's classes were advanced and was surprised to find Naruto was headed to the same class he was hoping to avoid that morning.

"We actually have the same class next."

"Great!" Naruto said beaming.

"If you head down the stairs and make two rights you'll reach the northwest entrance, next to that is the boy's locker room," Shikamaru said, handing back Naruto's map and schedule. "The class is across the hall from that."

"Okay, I'll see you there," he said, giving Shikamaru another disarming smile and disappearing from the room in a flurry of blue and gold.

"See you," Shikamaru said to the closed door.

Twenty minutes later Shikamaru was dressed in his school uniform. Dark blue slacks, a crisp white dress shirt tucked under a dark blue blazer with a striped blue and grey tie – which he loosened. Lastly, he flipped his long black hair into a ponytail. Checking his messenger bag for his geology textbook, he took a deep breath then headed out of the door with a slight spring in his step.

As soon as he reached the hall that lead to the main building Shikamaru felt a frenzied tug on his shoulder, and was spun around and pushed against the wall.

"Good morning Kiba," Shikamaru said casually.

"Is it true?" Kiba whispered, stepping in front of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"You have a new roommate," said Kiba.

Shikamaru took a deep breath as his patients started to ebb away. "So?"

Kiba's eyebrows rose into his hairline as he adopted a knowing smile. He leaned in closer to Shikamaru who instinctively moved his head away.

"Is the new transfer your roommate?"

Shikamaru composed his face into what he hoped was a mask of indifference but it only took his silent stare for Kiba to grin widely.

"News travels fast," Shikamaru said dryly.

"All I had to do was ask Tenten," Kiba said. "You lucky dog."

Shikamaru took a moment to reflect on the fact that Tenten knew Naruto was his roommate before he did before replying.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean we're going to end up boyfriends."

"Not with that attitude!" Kiba said laughing, ignoring Shikamaru's glare. Nothing ever seemed to faze Kiba.

"Knock it off Kiba," Shikamaru grumbled as his friend began to make lewd jesters with his hips. To Shikamaru's surprise Kiba did stop but as a sly smile crept onto his face, Shikamaru froze.

"So? What's he like?" Kiba asked. "I have him in my first class but the kid's hard to read."

Shikamaru glanced at his watch. Five minutes until the first bell.

"I'll tell you on the way," he said.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto sighed as the bell rang.

There was no doubt about it, he was lost. He had been in such a hurry to escape the awkward situation with his new roommate he hadn't paid full attention to his roommate's directions.

As he turned the corner he pushed through the first door he saw (not bothering to look at the number) and walked straight into his geology lab.

Naruto froze.

The lab was a large room that was sparsely decorated with six large tables lining the walls, allowing the teacher to walk freely in the middle to observe everyone's work. Most of the seats were already filled but thankfully his roommate had beaten him there and had saved him a seat with two other boys he recognized.

"I found it," he said blinking owlishly, not believing his luck.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki I was told you would be in my class," said his geology teacher grinning widely. He was a burly man with a comical bowl haircut and dark bushy eyebrows that seemed to have a mind of their own. "Please, take a seat."

Shikamaru waved him over and Naruto mumbled an apology for being late and ducked out of the way of his geology teacher who started enthusiastically going over the lab safety rules.

Naruto took a relieved breath and set his bags down, feeling the eyes of the other seventeen students turn to glance at him. He subtly scanned the crowd and he found himself making eye contact with a red haired boy who sat two tables away from him with two other boys. One was a tall brooding dark-haired boy who he recognized from his first class and the other was a tall stoic long-haired boy with pale lilac eyes. They all sat together looking intimidating.

When the teacher finished going over their first lab assignment one of the boys at Naruto's table, Shikamaru had introduced him as Kiba, leaned towards Naruto.

"You see those girls over there," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. He pointed to the table opposite of them where three girls sat, picking apart their box of rocks and minerals.

Naruto's eyebrows rose as he tried to hold back a sigh. "Which girls?"

Kiba grinned. "The _only_ girls in the class."

"Kiba," Shikamaru said, in a warning tone.

"Leave him alone Kiba," said Choji, the other boy at their table.

Naruto quickly glanced at the table of girls and briefly locked eyes with a blond haired girl who smiled wearily at him.

"I hadn't noticed them," Naruto said, pretending to observe one of the gypsum minerals on their table. He _had_ noticed the girls, because all they'd done since he'd entered the classroom was stare at him and whisper.

"Well you should," Kiba said his tone becoming serious. "In about a minute their going to come over here and make your life miserable."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes immediately dismissing Kiba as being overdramatic but Choji refused to meet Naruto's eyes.

Naruto put the mineral down and stared at Kiba.

"What?"

* * *

**Ino**

"Isn't that the boy from this morning?"

The instant she said it she regretted because as soon as Sakura saw the blond boy her eyes widened.

"Oh," Tenten said. "Wow he's…"

"Perfect," Sakura said. "He'd fit in perfectly with the princes." Ino and Tenten exchanged worried glances.

"Look," Ino began softly. "I know you're under a lot of pressure from Itachi but we can't just recruit this kid."

"This morning Deidara was saying we should find someone else to replace Sasuke," Sakura said, her eyes never leaving Naruto's form. "A fresh face would be perfect for the club."

"Sasuke still technically hasn't broken contract," Ino said.

"He's missed two mandatory meetings."

Ino studied Naruto, watching as the boy's full mouth curve into a kind smile as he helped Kiba identify a rock. She continued staring even when his dazzling blue eyes connected with hers and flitted away like a scared bird.

"He's beautiful I'll give him that," Ino said, turning back to Sakura. "But he still needs a lot of work and we don't have the time and resources to prepare him."

"Fine, but I propose we bring it up to the fearsome five."

"Itachi would never go for it," Ino replied, her voice becoming strained. "Not if it meant losing Sasuke."

"I'll ask Sai to help make him presentable," Sakura said. "He owes me a favor anyway."

Ino turned to Tenten. "Help me out here."

"I'm staying out of this one," Tenten said amusedly. "There's no stopping her now."

Ino let out an exacerbated sigh. "How do you know he'd even be willing to do it?"

"I'll just have to convince him," Sakura said. She got up and started to walk towards Naruto's table, not bothering to adhere to her friend's protests.

"We better stop her before she eats him," Tenten said, getting up and pulling Ino with her.

Choji shrank back in his seat as soon as Sakura walked up to the table. She said a polite hello to Kiba and Shikamaru then turned to Naruto and pasted a smile onto her face.

"You're new," Sakura said.

It was so predatory it vibrated through Ino's core, rattling her bones.

"Hi," Naruto said, giving Sakura a small smile. "Yes, I know."

Naruto almost jumped up when he felt a hand painfully clamp around his wrist.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"What are you do –"

"Excuse us," Ino said, smoothly detaching Sakura's hold on Naruto's wrist. "My friend isn't very good with people. I'm Ino. This is Sakura. And you are...?"

Ino spoke so quickly Naruto couldn't process a response.

"We don't have time for that," Sakura interjected, once again taking hold of Naruto's wrist. "How would you like to be part of the most exclusive club in the entire school?"

Kiba rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Is this really the time and place for this?" Shikamaru asked.

"How would you like to be part of the most exclusive club in the entire school?" Sakura asked again, ignoring Shikamaru.

"He wouldn't," a voice said. The room grew quiet as a pale hand removed Sakura's perfectly manicured fingers from Naruto's wrist.

"Sasuke," Ino said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto mumbled, even though his face had lost color.

"This isn't any of your business," Sakura said calmly. "Sasuke."

"May I ask why all of you are out of your seats?" their teacher asked.

Everyone turned around, noticing for the first time that not only was their teacher staring at them but the entire class had stopped working to watch.

"M-May I use the bathroom!" Naruto said loudly, his blue eyes wide with panic.

"Certainly," Gai said.

The words had barley passed his lips before Naruto sprang out of his seat and left.

"We'll talk later," Ino said to Sasuke as a way of explanation.

The dark haired boy merely walked past her and followed Naruto out.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**The New Rival**

* * *

Naruto slammed through the door of the boy's restroom and immediately shut himself into a stall.

"Calm down," he mumbled as he lowered himself onto the porcelain toilet seat. He wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks, taking in slow even breaths. He felt the familiar plunge of despair run over his body like cold water. He took in larger breaths, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the flashes of images to stop.

_A scream, shattered glass, blood drenching the carpet, and a desperate plea._

"I'm here," he heard himself say in a calm voice. "I'm safe."

Naruto waited until the images were driven away by his mantra. He sat planted on the porcelain seat for what seemed like days. When he opened his eyes, he felt numb. Slowly, he straightened from the hunched position he'd adopted and stared up at the light blue ceiling of the boy's bathroom.

"I can't hide in here forever."

"So then come out," said a voice.

Naruto sat up, startled. "Who's there?" he called out.

He could hear light footsteps walk in his general direction but the person didn't respond. Taking another calming breath he opened the stall and stepped out.

"Oh, it's you."

"Sasuke," the boy responded as a way of greeting. He was about Naruto's height but the similarity stopped there. With his pale white skin, and deep black eyes and long black bangs, Sasuke reminded Naruto a lot of a snake. Cold and deadly yet beautiful and graceful.

"I'm Naruto. Tell Mr. Gai I'm fine, I'll be back in a minute," Naruto said, figuring his geology teacher probably sent Sasuke to see what was taking him so long.

"You misunderstand," Sasuke said stepping closer. "I didn't come here to see if you were alright. You're obviously ignorant about the politics of this school so I came to educate you."

Naruto bristled. "Excuse me?"

"Despite what others might have told you this school is largely supported by a club that calls itself the 'Bishonen Club'. In this club there are, well, _were_ three boys that are used to squeeze pretty pennies from the fat wallets of the school's many sponsors. Without the Princes this school would lose a lot of endorsements. Without the Princes there would be no extravagant school trips, no administrative raises, and no scholarships. In exchange being exploited these three boys are given unbelievable amounts of power and free reign over this school. Sakura Haruno wants to make you part of that club."

Sasuke paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "I'm here to tell you that the only reason Sakura is even interested in you is because you had the bad luck of being born with a symmetrical face, blond hair and blue eyes. She has been backed into the corner by my older brother and in her desperation to get back into his good graces she sought to bring him a new investment." Sasuke paused, regarding Naruto coolly. "That would be you."

Naruto was speechless. He stared at Sasuke half flustered and half in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke leaned casually against the marble wall, as if he and Naruto were having a normal conversation.

"Your file showed that you're barely above average when it comes to grades, you don't have any hidden talents. Certainly not special enough to get a scholarship to a school like this. So that means that the rumors that you only got in because of nepotism must be true."

That snapped Naruto out of his daze immediately. "You looked at my file!" he said, outraged.

Sasuke shrugged as if his gross invasion of privacy wasn't anything Naruto should be alarmed over. "I still have a title so that means I still have the power to do whatever the fuck I want."

Naruto was shaking with anger. Title? What was he talking about?

"You had no right to look at my file."

"I have every right," Sasuke said calmly, throwing Naruto off. "For the moment I saw you I knew Sakura would pounce on you. I had to know what I was dealing with. Not much, apparently."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he was on unfamiliar territory and he had no idea how to retaliate.

"I don't need to look at your file to see that the only thing you have going for you is that pretty face. It might work for her for a little while to buy her time to get me back but if Itachi grows attached to you there might not be a way out," Sasuke continued his voice cold. "Stay away from the Bishonen Princes and stay away from Sakura. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up as something dawned on him. "Wait a minute, is you cornering me in the bathroom like this a way to _warn_ me about the uh, the uh –"

"Bishonen Princes."

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked away as Naruto crossed his arms and stared him down.

"Being part of that club means signing away all your personal freedom. Everything from what you say, to the way you look, how you dress, to who your friends are is decided for you. With enough manipulation they can even decide who you date." Sasuke finally met Naruto's eyes. "So yes, I guess I am warning you."

"First of all, I would have appreciated it if you weren't such a dick about it," Naruto said, heated. "Secondly, I've been dealing with people like that my entire life. People who've used my…looks for their own personal gain. I can take care of myself. It's true what you said about me not belonging here but I'm here now so deal with it."

With that Naruto walked past Sasuke and left.

* * *

When Naruto came out of the lunch line he was happy to spot Kiba along with Shikamaru, and Choji sitting at a table by the window. He was still dizzy from the conversation he'd had in the bathroom especially since he'd gotten detention when he returned to his geology class after being gone for so long but the teacher had hardly batted an eyelash when Sasuke had strolled in after him.

"Hey guys," greeted Naruto, dropping his tray down next to Kiba's. Before anyone had a chance to respond, Naruto continued talking a million miles a minute in order to mask the silence at the table. "Can I copy someone's geology lab later? I could hardly concentrate especially since Gai goes through his lecture so fas–"

"Did Sasuke Uchiha follow you into the bathroom?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Naruto said before taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"And?" Kiba prompted.

"He warned me about Sakura," Naruto said. All three boys stared at him.

"Really?" Choji said.

"Is that weird?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Well Uchiha isn't exactly a people person so him warning you makes him sound almost as if he was…what's the word?" Kiba snapped his fingers as he searched for the right word.

"Being nice?" Choji supplied.

"That's the one."

"He was still a total dick about it," Naruto said frowning.

"I'm just glad Sakura's backed off," Shikamaru said.

"For now," Kiba said.

Naruto sighed, munching thoughtfully on his french fries. He was starting to regret ever wanting to come to this school, everyone was insane.

"What's the deal with this Bishonen Club anyway?" Naruto asked.

"How about I explain it to you?" came a soft female voice.

Naruto slowly turned his head.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino and another girl Naruto hadn't seen before stood behind him with trays in their hands and plastic smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**The New Prince**

* * *

The walls were plain white and the floor was white marble but the vivd multi-colored paintings and the three crimson decorative carpets - made from an expensive material he couldn't identify - distracted anyone from noticing. They looked so soft Naruto had the urge to stroke them just to feel the material between his fingers. He stared in awe at the plush maroon sofa and chairs, all of them having white throw pillows on them. The sofa, directly facing him, was occupied by four girls.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Hinata said smiling fondly at him.

A circular white coffee table separated him from the girls, beside them four canvases perched on four wooden easels, each covered by a silk black sheet

Naruto would have enjoyed being there if it wasn't for the fact that he felt the eyes of girls inspecting every inch of his body. He straightened his back and buttoned the top of his blazer. It also didn't help that they were all smiling at him as if they were having afternoon tea. He marveled at their clear skin and straight white teeth. There wasn't a blemish in sight but something about the way they spoke and moved was stiff and robotic.

"As if I had a choice," Naruto said, biting his lip in irritation when Sakura's smile grew wider. Naruto had agreed to meet with them after his free period on the condition that they wouldn't harass him if he showed disinterest in the Bishonen club.

Sakura turned to Tenten. "You start first," she ordered. Tenten gave her a two finger salute.

"It's no secret that at Konoha Academy, the school isn't run by the faculty but by three boys," Sakura began, speaking in a clear authoritative voice. While Sakura spoke, Ten-ten got up from her seat and stood next to the first covered canvas to the far left.

"The first being Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin," Sakura said.

With a forceful tug Tenten removed the sheet letting it fall to the floor. Naruto found himself staring at a large glossy photograph of a beautiful boy with long silken hair and soft lilac eyes. The boy's sculpted eyebrows were furrowed in intense concentration, his thin mouth was in a line and his jaw was clenched as if he was taking all of his effort not to lash out at the photographer. He recognized the boy from his geology class.

_He's a lot prettier in real-life_, Naruto noted to himself absently.

"Neji is the nephew of the Hiashi Hyuuga. The world's best known and most successful neurosurgeon," Tenten said.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, noticing that she was staring at her hands. Her expression was hidden by her long bangs but her shoulders were stiff and her knuckles were turning white. Sakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Hinata nodded and looked up again, but her soft smile was gone.

"After retiring from his private practice, Hiashi became and head of Hyuuga Corporation which owns over ninety private hospitals and research facilities worldwide."

_They brought me here to give me a presentation? _Naruto thought. He felt a strange sinking feeling wash over him. His Godfather had told him not to be discouraged when he encoutered some of the more privilaged students but it was hard when said students kept reminding him that he was from a different world. One he didn't belong in.

"Neji is first in our class when it comes to academics," Tenten continued. "On his free time he enjoys quiet time in his dorm reading the classics." Tenten finished, sending him a fierce smirk before turning on her heel and sitting down.

Ino stood up next. She gave Naruto a genuine smile (the first genuine smile) and then bounced up to the canvas next to Neji's painting. She made sure Naruto's eyes connected with hers before pulling off the thin black material covering the picture.

Another boy he recognized from his geology class. The red head.

Unlike Neji's photograph, the Gaara was only of his profile. His black rimmed jade eyes looked heavenward with a faraway glance and his lips were slightly parted. His crimson hair was slightly disheveled but that didn't stop him from looking absolutely breathtaking.

_Has to be Photoshopped_, Naruto thought. _How else could someone look so angelic but deadly all at once _?

"Gaara," Ino began in a peppy voice. "His father and mother are art dealers who own an impressive private art gallery which includes the work of Van Gough, Da Vinci, Picasso, Rousseau, and of course Warhol."

"Though a little rough around the edges, Gaara is very uh - expressive in his beliefs." Ino grinned, making Sakura roll her eyes. "He is our schools judo, swimming and wrestling champion and he also has numerous piercings and tattoos including the Kenji for love on his forehead."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that. "Don't tell me, he's the bad boy right?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

The more the presentations wore on the more he could feel his small insecurities grow. Was there anyone in the club that wasn't wealthy, beautiful and talented? What if they found out all there was to him was his face? Even worse, what if they found out about his past? Naruto shook his head. No, there was no way they could find out. Not unless that old pervert couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Sakura stood, releasing Naruto from his thoughts. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said, practically ripping off the black sheet.

"His father is Fugaku Uchiha who is the CEO of _Sharingan_, the tenth largest media conglomerate in the world." Sakura paused, as if that alone was supposed to impress Naruto. When Naruto didn't say anything she continued. "Sasuke's older brother Itachi created the prestigious Bishonen club as well as numerous other organizations that have helped this school prosper."

Naruto was surprised when Sakura didn't say anything more about Sasuke. No mention of his hobbies or special talents like the others. Sakura remained standing as Hinata joined her by the easels.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said shyly, blushing madly.

Naruto's mouth parted slightly. "Wait what?"

Naruto gaped in disbelief. He watched Hinata go to the last canvas and pull down the sheet. He could hear everyone else gasp in awe. He himself found he was staring at a beautiful blond girl with long spiked blond hair, bright blue eyes, whiskered marks on her tanned cheeks, and a huge grin that barred perfect white teeth.

"That picture was taken when I was fourteen," Naruto said, his voice hallow. Before he hit puberty. Growing up, Naruto would always attract the wrong attention from men because of his looks. He hated leaving his house (he was homeschooled until he was sixteen) and it was always a struggle if his parents wanted a picture of him. The photo was taken as a gift for his mother on mother's day. He felt a small pang of sadness at the memory. "Where did you get that?" He asked, his voice wavering. Hinata glanced at Sakura but Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto was born October 10th in Cherry Hills Hospital in down town Uzushio. Both parents were successful writers." Naruto's jaw cleanched. "His mother was a bestselling novelist and his father was a professor at Uzushio University with a series of hit science fiction novels under his belt. Naruto loves practical jokes, enjoys watching comedies, and is an avid long distance runner as well as a sprinter," Hinata finished.

"Okay this is really weird." Naruto squirmed in his seat. "Are you guys stalking me or something?"

"N-No of course not Naruto," Hinata reassured him.

"Then what the hell is this!" he shouted, pointing to the photo of himself. "And how did you find out all that stuff about me?"

"It wasn't hard to find out information about you," Tenten answered cryptically. "We know everything about you." Naruto froze.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have been chosen to be the fourth Bishonen Prince of Konoha Academy," Sakura proclaimed proudly, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Technically third," Ino corrected. Sakura shot her a glare.

"Why?" Naruto asked hollowly. If what Tenten said was true and they knew everything about his past.

"You're the perfect candidate," Sakura said. "A fresh face."

"It's a chance to make new friends and network," Hinata supplied.

"The job isn't that hard Naruto. Basically, along with Neji, Gaara, ... and Sasuke, you pose for a few pictures, make appearances here and there and attend fundraisers for our school," Tenten explained. "It's sort of like being a spokes model."

Ino sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "You get a lot of free shit too."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, staring at his hands. "No."

The girls exchanged looks.

"Naruto," Sakura began slowly, as if she was afraid to scare him. "Please just think about it. We're giving you an amazing opportunity."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Naruto asked angrily.

Sakura regarded him seriously before answering. "No of course not. We think you'd make an amazing asset to this club."

"Sasuke said the only reason you want me is because you've been backed into a corner by Itachi," Naruto said, his blue eyes clashing with Sakura's.

"Did he?" she said stiffly.

"It's alright if you don't want to do it," Ino said softly. Tenten and Sakura turned to glare at her. "We understand."

"Being a Prince is very prestigious honor," Sakura cut in. "The Prince program was started as an after-school club and has blossomed into a lucrative fundraising opportunity. We don't take our recruitment lightly."

"All the money we make goes into funding for extracurricular activities and class trips," Hinata added.

Naruto sighed irritably."But Sasuke –"

"Whatever Sasuke said he said out of petty jealousy," Tenten said, folding her arms. "He wasn't able to carry-out the terms of his contract fully but still wants the benefits. When we tried to out him he lashed out."

"Even if what you said is true, all I want is a normal high school experience," Naruto said. "This sounds like a lot of responsibility."

"There are perks to balance our that responsibility," Sakura replied slyly. Naruto eyed her skeptically.

"We can draft a short contract," Hinata said suddenly. Ino, Tenten and Sakura stared at her. "Two weeks to show you how fun it can be to be a Prince. After the two weeks you can decide for yourself if you want to stay."

"What's so great about being a Prince anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Huge legions of undying fans," said Tenten. "Being a Prince is like being a school idol."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean creepy stalkers?"

"Everything is free," Sakura added. "You won't have to pay for anything for this school. Ever."

Naruto perked up. "Even school supplies and textbooks?"

Tenten smiled. "School supplies, food, school trips and many more. You even get a car."

Naruto flinched as if he had been slapped. _A car? Exactly how much wealth and power did this club have?_

"I still think you should think about this before you make a commitment," Ino said hurriedly.

Sakura gave her a warning look.

"You get an all access pass to sporting events inside and outside of the school. You also get full membership into any other club you want to join, as long as it doesn't interfere with your Prince duties. Most of all you can access to the ultra-chic Bishonen room," Sakura said motioning around the room. "You're allowed to do anything here. Drink, smoke, or throw a party."

"How can you afford all of this…?" Naruto wondered out loud without meaning to.

"You'd be surprised how much money people will pay for a picture of you with your shirt off," Ino muttered.

Sakura pushed her hair behind her ears and regarded Naruto seriously. "We don't expect an answer right away so we will give you until this weekend to figure out if this is something you want to do."

Naruto turned to Hinata. "It'd only be for two weeks?"

She nodded rapidly.

Naruto took a deep breath, his heart beating softy against his chest. "I'll do it.

Sakura smiled triumphantly, Tenten smirked, and Hinata beamed.

"Are you sure about this?" Ino asked. Naruto paused, locking eyes with her.

"Whose side are you on?" Tenten mumbled playfully.

"You only live once right?" Naruto replied.

Ino gave him a weak smile."People only say that to justify their recklessness."

"Hinata," Sakura interjected, turning to the blushing girl. "Make sure I have a copy of his revised contract by tomorrow to show to the Five."

"I'll get you a draft by tonight," Hinata said. She stopped and smiled shyly at Naruto, blushing. "I look forward to working with you."

"Me too," Naruto said. "So what happens now?"

Sakura smirked. "Tenten and I will go over our proposal to the Five. Hinata will draft the contract, and Ino will get all of your information so we can contact you."

"What if the…Five...don't want me to be a Prince?"

Sakura gave a light airy laugh. "Trust us, they will."

Hinata avoided looking at him and Tenten shifted uncomfortably. Ino however, straightened her shoulders and stared him down. Naruto was alert to the sudden shift in demeanor.

"Your position isn't guaranteed until Sakura and Tenten talks to Itachi," Ino said. "He and the council have the final say in whether or not you're in." None of the other girls tried to stop Ino as she continued, her voice low. "If you get accepted your life is no longer your own, it belongs to the club. They decide what classes you take, who your friends are, and who you date and socialize with. As long as you're part of this club, Itachi and the council _own _you. I want you to understand that before you decide this is something you actually want."

Sakura sighed, massaging her temple. "Not helping."

"It's really not that bad," Tenten said meekly. "The pros far outweigh the cons."

Hinata nodded in agreement, giving him a small smile. "We'll look after you."

Naruto nodded mutely, suddenly getting the sickening feeling he'd sold his soul to the devil.


End file.
